


FNAF Crack Ships

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Naruto
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>list of FNAF crack ships that my friend and I came up with with the addition of Facebook comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF Crack Ships

Kakashi x Springtrap

Freddy x Sakura

Marionette x Sai 

Golden Freddy x Itachi 

Foxy x Gaara 

Chica x Sasuke 

Bonnie x Neji 

Toy Freddy x Hinata 

Toy Bonnie x Ten-Ten 

Toy Chica x Shino 

Vincent x Toast

Chica x Pizza x Toy Chica 

Bonnie x Snoop Dog

Freddy x Katy Perry 

Springtrap x Angel (OC) x Kakashi

Golden Freddy x Starbucks Mermaid

Naruto x Chica 

Foxy x Sam Smith 

Sasuke x Foxy 

Freddy x Oliver Kirkland (2p England)

Naruto x Golden Freddy 

Foxy x Danzo 

Sasuke x Danzo x Toy Bonnie (because I challenged my friend to do weirder than Foxy x Danzo)

Hunter (OC) x Foxy 

Toy Freddy x Niki Manaj

 

Feel free to comment if you want a ship done or if you have a weird crack ship that was not mentioned. Also I can tell you Springtrap x Kakashi, Springtrap x Angel x Kakashi and Hunter x Foxy are in the works. Well I hope I have not scared this fandom with these pairings

~FNAF1234


End file.
